Lord Seventh, your wife is ill
by missdeby3
Summary: Short one-shot. Naruto runs to the hospital to watch over his ill wife, where they reminisce about their last trip to bed and what it resulted in. Romance, melancholy and hurt. Mature content suitable for teens 16 years or older.


Lord Seventh, your wife is ill

.

.

.

.

"Lord Seventh, Hinata is ill. She's at the Noble Infirmary in room 37."

Looking up at his comrade, right hand and counsellor, the concerned man practically launched himself up off his chair and charged at him, grabbing him by the collar.

"What happened? Is it an injury of some kind?"

"Relax, _Naruto_. She fainted in the middle of a meeting at the academy for no apparent reason. They caught her just in time."

Slowly releasing his longtime friend, Naruto looked at him questioningly. It had been years since Hinata had fainted. Even during labour, she hadn't. It had to be something serious for her to feel bad enough to lose consciousness. Or something emotionally overwhelming had happened. More overwhelming than childbirth it seems. He was worried. Extremely worried.

"Please take care of things, Shikamaru. I can't stay here."

.

.

.

.

"Lord Seventh!"

He still had to get used to it for some reason, all these years later. To people bowing to him and showing respect everywhere he went. Somewhere, he hoped it wasn't his fault that his wife wasn't feeling well. Her responsibilities Mrs. Uzumaki were growing every single day and were slowly becoming overbearing. She trained from seven in the morning to eleven, from one in the afternoon till four and would stretch for at least an hour at night, all while keeping their young daughter at her hip and training _her_. He believed the training was too rough and that she was starting to resemble her father in her way of handling their sweet child's exercice to body-to-body combat. At just five years old, Hinata wouldn't hesitate to kick her all the way to the other end of the room. Naruto supposed it was a Hyuuga thing. Because little Himawari understood and smiled through it all and seemed to see the necessity of her mother's actions. Besides physical training, Hinata now was assigned to leading a multitude of short meetings at noon, whether at the academy-

"My Lord"

Naruto stopped abruptly as the nurse spoke to him in front of the suite his wife was occupying. His eyes gradually widened in surprise and sheer terror of what he was hearing. They had promised each other. That it wouldn't happen again. That two were enough. That they could never afford to give another child the love and attention it needed.

"My wife is pregnant?"

It was more of a whisper than anything. Anything else the health care worker read from the chart she was holding flew right above him. Now he felt like _he_ was about to faint. No wonder Hinata did. Breathing in and out twice, he thanked the nurse behind him and entered the hospital room, afraid, still too flabbergasted to even greet his wife. She was staring at him tiredly, a plastic bag designed for vomiting right next to her bed. The simple act of looking at her made him feel sick. He could almost feel a knife pierce right through his ribcage and destroying every single layer of tissue of its path.

"Hinata... My baby..."

Dropping onto his behind on her bed, he pulled her to him as soon as he saw tears welling up in her reddish eyes that showed she had already cried a good amount. He wasn't letting her go, only holding her a closer every time she tried slip away as she sobbed in the aftermath of her crying. Suddenly, her shaky, drowned voice came to his ears as what appeared to be a silent scream. They both knew the unfortunate outcome of this situation.

"I was not supposed to ovulate until six days later... I wasn't..."

"Shush, darling... I know"

While rocking her back and forth, Naruto started to laugh, to Hinata's surprise. She looked up at him from his chest and gave him a confused look.

"We had a lot of fun that night, didn't we?"

...

 _"Hinata, I've missed this, my love."_

 _She giggled to his breath tickling the back of her neck and his left hand getting intertwined with hers from the back, while his strong prosthetic remained on her right hip. She would have liked to respond in agreement of what he had just said. Yes. It had almost been a month of him not coming home a few hours shy of sunrise and being too tired to even try anything either, mostly also because their playful daughter still snuck into their bed at night, doubting her father would be home early enough to carry her back to her room. Only, Hinata had always found it hard to talk during intercourse with her overly eager husband, still full of energy almost thirteen years later. Or could it be that she was still embarrassed to hear herself during moments of intimacy? Every time her lover's occupation as the protector of the Hidden Leaf would separate them for an extended period of time, the sex would feel as new and exciting as their very first time on that magical cherry-blossom-filled day where they had publicly declared their love for each other. Instantly rolling over onto her back at his gentle command, she allowed to let his name slip past her lips in a moan that came out louder than they both expected. As if the sound of his name had revitalised him, Hinata gasped and covered her mouth to the almost violent inward strokes she was receiving. Yes, she thought. All they had kept was the excitement of their first time. The sex itself had definitely kept getting better over the years. Almost shooting up off her back when she felt his bandaged thumb swiftly press and roll the top of her clitoris, as he did so well, she felt herself being pushed back down and kissed back to silence._

 _"Naruto... Don't... Don't make me wake the kids up..."_

 _The kids. Of course it would be the kids that would give her the strength to talk in a moment like this. Naruto almost laughingly rolled his eyes at her usual shyness and reserved character. That was the only request he would refuse from her tonight. She always said the same thing, every single time. That she did not want to climax, that she'd be too loud. This particular time, he didn't care. If she really didn't want this, she would stop him. Which she didn't. She was enjoying herself, getting loose, wild and dirty, even stimulating her own nipples to the contentment of his eyes._

 _"I'm coming, Hinata. I haven't made you come in months, sugar. Let it go. Now. I said **now**."_

 _Yes. The kids were definitely waking up._

...

.

.

.

.

"Naruto… Let us pray we will never regret the decision to not have this child."

〜

〜

 _Author's note: I am in now way trying to convey my political or religious views by writing the end of this story as I chose to do._

 _UPDATE + BORUTO SPOILER: Just to clear the air. If you watch **Boruto** , the next generation series which is a follow-up from "Naruto" and features his children with Hinata: Boruto and Himawari... It's been displayed that Naruto barely has time to come home, enjoy a meal with his family or even attend his children's birthdays, causing Boruto to constantly being extremely disappointed by his father and resenting him and now he disappointed Himawari too, as he didn't attend her birthday either ( **EP53** ). This ongoing situation in "Boruto" is what has inspired the end of this one-shot because they literally could not afford to give this child the attention it needed, unless they wanted to end in a Boruto-like situation where he's practically disgusted by his own father's lack of time and dedication to his family. Now, please be gentle in the comment section._


End file.
